


please end my suffering

by Kageprofanboy123



Series: Jefferson the cumslut [1]
Category: Revolutionary War - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fisting, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, twist ending, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7036486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageprofanboy123/pseuds/Kageprofanboy123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i hate myself and all the horrible people who encouraged this horrible monstrosity</p>
            </blockquote>





	please end my suffering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurtney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtney/gifts).



Jefferson wasn't sure how he ended up like this, one minute they were talking next he was moaning as Stalins mustache tickled his crisp asshole.

Stalin had him bent over a desk while he rimmed the tall slave owner loving the sound of Toms moaning. Stalin pulled Jefferson up and into his arms before tackling him onto the nearby bed, Jefferson moaned at the feeling of stalin above him "think you can take my whole hand?" said Stalin Jefferson whimper a yes in response "all fours then" said the soviet dictator.

30 minutes and a lot of mac'n'cheese flavor lube Jefferson was moaning constantly as Stalin worked 4 fingers into him "ready for my who hand?" 

"yes please i want you so bad" moaned Jefferson. Stalin began working in his thumb with his other fingers pushing until his whole hand was inside macaroni lover. "Yes please daddy" yelled Jefferson drunk on pleasure and feeling so amazingly full "please make me come on your fist" said Jefferson beginning to jerk off.

"No" said Stalin "don't come, after all they don't call me Stalin for nothing'.

jefferson sobbed "please daddy i just want to come" unsure how he would stand all this pleasure. Stalin pulled his hand out to Jeffersons moans before quickly replacing it with his cock.

"please i have to come daddy" cried Jefferson loving the feeling of Stalins thick Communist Manifesto in his crunchy hole.

"yes come on daddy's cock" said Stalin while thrusting.

"YES DADDY" screamed Jefferson before literally exploding into macaroni and cheese with the pleasure. Stalin pulled out his phone "Assasination complete he said.

**Author's Note:**

> stalins mustache tickled jeffersons crisp asshole is the worst sentence i have ever read.


End file.
